


Prologue

by TheDuchessUnseen



Series: Gibraltar [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, old west au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen
Summary: The town of Gibraltar is in danger from the Talon Corporation, their only hope is a group of strangers- each from different walks of life, each with their own past. They've all come together for one reason: to protect those who can't protect themselves.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rework of my work Gibraltar, if you're new welcome! If you're a returning reader, welcome back and thank you for your patience.

The sun set over the town of Gibraltar, a hot breeze drifting through the streets. Inside the Dorado saloon a group of people sat around a table, their exhaustion palpable as fog. No one said anything for a long time until finally one of them spoke. He wore a simple suit caked in dirt, sweat and blood. His hair was snow white and he had a jagged scar running diagonally down his face.  
  
“We all know what happens tomorrow.” Jack Morrison said. “Talon is coming with all his men and it’s more than likely most of us won’t make it out alive.” he sighed deeply, “I can’t ask you all to stay, if anyone wishes to leave you can while there’s still a chance, I understand.” Not a soul at the table stirred.  
  
“You’re not getting rid of us that easy Jack.” Ana Amari said from her seat next to him, “You and I have fought beside each other for years, this is who we are, this town is why we do what we do.” she looked at Jack and the black clothed man next to him. “Do you remember when we were young? How idealistic we were? This is what we were looking for, a chance to protect people, not for money or glory, but for their own lives sake. Because the life of a person is worth more than the railroads and the factories and all that the politicians and rich claim is necessary for ‘progress’.” She trailed off and met everyone’s eyes at the table, squeezing the hand of the young woman next to her. “Whatever brought each of us here, no matter how different we all are, the important thing is that we are all her now. Here to fight for something that is right, for something important.”  
  
“Well then,” a man in monks’ robes across the table said, “if this shall be the place where we meet our destiny it seems best that we make the most of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all again.


End file.
